


The Man With a Plan

by bestofbucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain/Sergeant Kink, Double Penetration, Eiffel Tower, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Spanking, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofbucky/pseuds/bestofbucky
Summary: Bucky has a plan to prank you back but will it work?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, stucky/reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	The Man With a Plan

You and Bucky have a prank war that’s been going on pretty much ever since the two of you became friends. They were completely harmless pranks, he put flour in your hairdryer, you filled the floor of his room with cups of water, the usual stuff.

Right now, you’re on holiday with all the Avengers and of course, partners and kids, at Tony’s beach mansion in Italy. You had been here for 5 days now and every night Bucky goes for a late night swim, which you only just found out he does naked. He leaves his clothes and a towel on a sunlounger on the shore.

So of course, when you found out, you decided you would steal his stuff when he was in the water so he would have to walk naked through the house. All the adults were in the lounge, after all the kids had gone to bed. You had already stolen Bucky’s stuff and put it in his room so it was just a waiting game until he walked in.

Right on time, the door bursts open and an angry faced Bucky storms into the room, he is using both hands to conceal himself and shuffling sideways like a crab with his backside to the wall. Everyone is in fits of laughter, especially when he reaches the door which is closed and he has to remove one hand in order to open it.

You are chuckling to yourself but struggling to laugh any more than that. The sight of Bucky’s still wet body was stealing all your focus. You watched intently as a droplet rolled down the middle of his chest, over his abs then disappeared behind his hand. You clenched your thighs, shifting in your seat hoping it covered up your movements.

Bucky finally managed to exit the room and everyone was chuckling among themselves. You couldn’t stop thinking about how incredible Bucky had looked. You tried to push the thoughts of him out of your mind, especially because your boyfriend was sitting right next to you.

“I think we should go to bed.” Speak of the devil. Steve had leaned closer to you, his mouth hovering over your ear.

Fuck, you think. He probably saw how you were looking at Bucky and is now really angry with you. To make sure you don’t make him any angrier, you agree. Saying goodnight to everyone you both head up to your room.

Steve immediately heads into the bathroom without saying a word. You start getting changed thinking of how you could make it up to him but your thoughts are soon interrupted by Steve’s voice.

“I think that was your best one so far.” He chuckles and you join, still nervous he might be upset.

“Yeah, the look on his face was definitely worth it.” You joke back as you get into bed. Steve, now just in his boxers, comes and joins you, pulling you onto his lap so you are straddling him.

“I wasn’t looking at his face,” he whispers, making goosebumps rise across your skin. “And I know for a fact, you weren’t either.” His lips attach to your neck causing you to let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

He pulls away. “Do you ever think about Bucky fucking you?” He asks as his hands make their way underneath your shirt.

“No, of course not. I’m with you.” You say as he starts massaging your boobs.

“I have.” There isn’t a trace of embarrassment in his voice.

“You’ve thought about Bucky fucking me or you?” You tilt your head back as he starts to play with your nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

“Both. I know what it’s like to be with Buck. I want to know what it’s like to be with you both together.” The thought of Steve and Bucky together makes you grind your hips down onto Steve and you feel him grow hard underneath you.

“You like the thought of me and Bucky?” Steve teases as he nibbles at your neck. “Or was it the thought of all three of us?”

You start to imagine what it would be like with them both. Would Bucky want you to call him Sergeant like Steve has you call him Captain? Who would take the lead, or would it be both of them? You think about being sandwiched between them, their skin rubbing against yours as they take you however they want, using your body for their pleasure.

Suddenly Steve stops everything, his hands come out from underneath your shirt and rest on your hips and he leans back against the headboard, no longer kissing your neck. You frown at him and he simply smirks.

You rock your hips to try to get the friction you need but he holds you still.

“Steve please” You say breathlessly.

“Not tonight, angel. Take it as your punishment for practically drooling over Buck.” He lifts you off him.

“But you just-”

You immediately stop talking when you see his eyes. When he looks at you like that you wouldn’t dare disobey him. So instead, you curl yourself into his side and try hard to get the thoughts of Bucky out of your mind so you can drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky had a plan to get you back and in his mind it was a good one. Everyone had left for the day to explore Italy but you and Steve told everyone you weren’t feeling up to it and were going to stay at the house. Perfect. Bucky also told everyone he was going to stay behind so now the three of you were lounging around the pool together.

You had started to mumble your words and Bucky could tell you were getting tired. He made sure to stay quiet enough for you to drift off to sleep which you soon did. When you’re breathing evened out he sprung into action.

He went into the kitchen, grabbed a pair of scissors and came back out, he walked over to where you were laying and just as he was about to start cutting he was interrupted by Steve’s voice.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Although he was trying to be intimidating, he was still whispering so he wouldn’t wake you.

“Getting even.” Bucky stated simply and Steve just shrugged allowing him to continue with whatever it is he wanted to do.

Leaning back over your sleeping body Bucky gently cut the two top straps and the middle strap of your triangle bikini, but didn’t move it. He then went to put the scissors back and grabbed a jug, filling it with ice cold water. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he knew he was going to get you back so good.

He made his way back outside, Steve sat up on his chair and watched eager to see what was about to happen. Bucky pulls his arm back and aims the water at your face and chest.

A surge of cold suddenly hits your body and you gasp as you instinctively stand up. It takes a few moments for you to come to and understand where you are and what just happened. You finally open your eyes and you see Bucky standing in front of you, an empty jug in his hand and a mischievous smirk on his face. The bastard. He must have thrown the ice cold water on you.

You scowl at him, but his smirk quickly fades as his eyes trail down to your chest. Then you notice that you can feel the breeze on your skin and you look down only to discover you are no longer covered by your bikini top. It is in pieces on the floor in front of you.

Before you can act, Steve is behind you, he places a hand on each boob. You don’t know if he is trying to protect you from Bucky’s eyes, hold you back from lunging at him or just using it as an excuse to feel you up. Probably the third one.

“These are for my eyes only.” Steve growls but your mind goes back to the conversation you had with him last night. Bucky just continues laughing, finding the situation hilarious. You smirk at the idea that comes into your head.

“If you wanted to see what’s underneath my top, all you had to do was ask.” You place your hands on top of Steve’s and pull them off your body, exposing yourself to Bucky.

His laughter comes to a halt and he bites his lip as his eyes fixate on your chest. He glances behind you at Steve for confirmation which you assume he got because he starts walking towards you.

He stops right in front of you and lifts his hand up, his eyes never leaving yours. His fingers lightly graze over your nipple and you lean forward into his touch but he pulls his hand away and turns his head to Steve before eventually looking back to you.

“Can I see what’s underneath these?” His fingers fiddle with the ties on either side of your bikini bottoms. You nod, allowing him to continue and he pulls at them, still holding eye contact. It comes undone and he lets it fall to the floor.

He places his hands on your hips and guides you backwards until the back of your legs hit a sunlounger, and then gently pushes you down, spreading your legs apart to dangle on either side. His eyes finally leave yours as they trail down your body, sucking in a breath when he sees your pussy.

He looks over at Steve again and you do too. He is sat to the side watching you both as he palms himself through his swim shorts. The sight turns you on even more. You feel Bucky shift so you return your gaze to him. He starts to place wet kisses up your inner thighs, stopping before he gets to the place you want him most.

“Always wanted to taste you.” He looks up at you as he licks up your slit before swirling his tongue around your clit. He presses a cold metal finger into and you gasp, arching your back off the lounger. He sucks on your clit as he pumps in and out of you, adding another finger and curling them just right, to hit your sweet spot. You moan loudly as the pleasure ripples through your body.

“Fuck, doll. Let me hear all those noises you make.” He continues at a steady pace as you start to feel the coil tighten inside you. Your hands find their way into his hair as he sends you over the edge. You cry out, your thighs squeezing his head as he continues through your orgasm.

He finally pulls away as you start to come down. He smiles at you, lips glistening.

“Steve,” Bucky summons Steve over. He kneels next to you and Bucky brings his fingers up to his lips. Steve happily accepts, opening his mouth and sucking your juices off Bucky’s fingers. The sight alone is almost enough to make you orgasm again, especially when you notice both men straining against their swim shorts.

You reach your hand out and slip it into Steve’s shorts, wrapping it around his length, his moan muffled by Bucky’s fingers. You look at Bucky who is already staring at you, he wraps his spare hand around the back off your neck as he pulls you into a heated kiss.

He is more dominating than Steve is but you enjoy the way he takes control. You continue to move your hand up and down Steve’s length and your other hand palms Bucky through his shorts. He sighs into your mouth and you love the feeling of pleasing both men.

All too soon, Bucky is pulling away and releasing his fingers from Steve’s mouth. He walks over to another sunlounger and takes the cushion off, placing it on the floor next to Steve.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” His tone makes you want to do anything he says, so you quickly nod.

“Lie down,” he commands. You lie on the cushion on your back and he kneels over your face. You go to wrap your hand around him but he catches your wrist, stopping you.

He guides himself to your mouth, tapping gently on your lips. You open wide and he pushes in. He is not as thick as Steve but he is longer and you can feel him deeper in your throat.

“Fuck doll. Your mouth feels so good around me,” he moans when he hits the back of your throat.

“Come here Steve.” He holds his cock down your throat and you remind yourself to breathe through your nose. Steve stands in front of Bucky, his legs either side of your head.

You watch as Steve’s cock disappears down Bucky’s throat and you hum, finding it incredibly hot. Bucky starts gently thrusting into your mouth and Steve does the same for Bucky. You don’t know what to focus on: your boyfriend’s delicious noises as he moves in and out of his best friend’s mouth, the sight of Bucky’s lips wrapped around Steve’s cock, or the feeling of Bucky’s cock moving in and out of your mouth.

Your moans send vibrations down Bucky’s cock and you feel him twitch slightly as he starts to increase in speed. The noises coming from both you and Bucky are making Steve weak at the knees.

“You’re taking his cock so well angel.” Steve tells you and you clench around nothing at his praise.“Look so good with your lips around his cock.”

It’s not long before Bucky’s thrusts lose their rhythm and he is releasing down your throat. Steve follows shortly after. You and Bucky make sure to swallow everything you have been given.

You know from experience that super soldiers don’t need much time before they can go again, but it still surprises you how quickly they can recover.

You are still lying on your back, a little bit of Bucky’s cum dribbles out your mouth and down your cheek.

“You look so pretty with my cum dripping down your face,” Bucky tells you and again the words go straight to your core. The smirk on his face tells you he knows how you feel about praise. You use your finger to wipe the cum off and then suck it as you hold eye contact with Bucky.

“Such a good girl.” he murmurs.

Steve comes over to you with a glass of water which you happily accept, you take small sips until you have had enough and you pass it back to Steve. He takes a couple of gulps before handing it to Bucky who finishes it off.

“Are you ready for another round, angel?” Steve asks as he gently brushes some hair out of your face. You nod eagerly, excited for what will happen next.

“Yes, Captain.” You correct yourself, knowing Steve likes it when you use your words.

“Fuck.” You expect the expletive to come from Steve as a response to you calling him captain but you are surprised to find out it came from Bucky. You smile knowing exactly what he wants you to call him.

“How do you want me, Sergeant?” It’s like the words flipped a switch in his mind.

“Hands and knees princess,” he tells you and you obey. Bucky takes his place behind you while Steve sits down in front of you, placing a gentle kiss to your lips.

Bucky’s hand comes down on your ass and you gasp in shock. “No kissing unless I tell you to.” You know from this moment on Bucky is in charge and you need to do everything he says and nothing more. The whole situation makes you so wet you can feel it starting to drip down your thigh.

Bucky slides his cold metal fingers through your slick. “Fuck, you’re dripping princess.” His fingers glide over your clit, and you jerk, still a little sensitive. “You like being told what to do? Being used for our pleasure?” He asks as continues to toy with your clit. You nod, too consumed by pleasure to say anything. Bucky’s movements halt and he brings his hand down on your cheek again. You whimper at the contact.

“Use your words.” He growls.

“Yes sergeant.” You see Steve smile at your obedience the same way he always would when training you and your chest swells slightly knowing he is proud of you.

“Good girl.” You feel Bucky guide his tip to your entrance, only pushing himself slightly in, causing your frustrations to grow.

“Please, Sergeant. I need your cock. Please fuck me.” You beg, hoping he will give you the satisfaction you need.

“Since you asked so nicely.” He hisses as he slowly presses all the way in, determined to savour the feeling.

“How does she feel Buck?” Steve asks like you aren’t even there.

“So good, Steve. So hot and wet,” he mumbles and the praise makes you involuntarily clench around him.

“Can I suck your cock, Captain? Please.” You ask and he looks up to Bucky for permission. Seeing Steve second in command is something you never thought you would witness but you are so glad you are.

He rises onto his knees and guides himself into your mouth. The feeling is indescribable, and you become impatient, pushing yourself backwards into Bucky, who simply chuckles. It seems to work though, as they both start to gently thrust in and out, working in tandem with each other.

“Gripping me so tight, doll.”

“Fuck, angel”

“Feel so good”

“Doing so well.”

Their voices start to merge into each other as your body is taken over by pleasure. Their thrusts start to become sloppy and uneven as they each use your body to chase their release. You can feel the pressure building in your stomach as Bucky snakes his hand around and circles your clit with his fingers.

It’s not long till Steve is thrusting one last time deep into your throat, grunting as he releases into your mouth. The noises that fall from his lips send you over the edge and you clench down hard around Bucky as you cum on his cock. Bucky is quick to follow as your pussy milks his cock and soon you feel his release coating your walls.

They both ease out of you and you let your body collapse onto the cushion. You try to catch your breath, your mind still dizzy with arousal.

Steve’s fingers make their way into your hair as he gently massages your scalp while Bucky places kisses, starting on your lower back and traveling up your spine to your shoulder.

“You did so well, doll.” Bucky says.

“I’m so proud of you, angel.” Steve tells you as he shuffles around you. A small smile makes its way onto your lips at their praise.

You feel arms wrap around you and you are lifted into the air, you snuggle your head into their neck and breathe in. You can tell it’s Steve from his scent.

“Where are we going?” You mumble.

“We need to get you cleaned up.” He explains and you open your eyes to see Steve is carrying you towards your room.

“Is Bucky coming too?” You ask softly which warms both Steve and Bucky’s hearts.

“Yeah doll. I’m here.” You hear his voice from behind you and sigh happily as your mind replays what just happened. You know from this moment on it’s no longer just you and Steve, it’s all three of you, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr, username the same @bestofbucky :)


End file.
